Strange Devices
by North of the North
Summary: When you have a world that tries to hide its fantastical elements, you need enforcers of the justice to make sure no harm comes to the innocents. Meet Mathew Williams, hopeful new recruit to the Death Dealers. Too bad his seemingly otherwise always accurate Sense can't tell him if the handsome Ghoul trying to court him is certifiably "Good" or not.


**Stange Devices chpt 1**

* * *

"Mathew Williams first day on the job, reporting for duty, sir!" Mathew announced to a blond haired man with piercing green eyes.

It reminded him of trees in full bloom in the summertime. Matthew quickly shook his head to clear it. The man put down his book He was holding and looked up from his desk littered with papers to Matthew. The nametag on his desk read Arthur Kirkland.

"Mathew Williams?"

"Yes, sir?"

Hmmm, maybe he shouldn't come across as too enthusiastic. Oh well, too late now.

"You're with the frog then."

'Um, okay then?' Matthew blinked. "Pardon, sir?"

"The blond over there looking in to that flipping mirror again. His name is Francis Bonnefoi. He is the one who will be doing your initiation. But Lord above knows if he'll actually do it right..." The blond man-Arthur Kirkland, that is, muttered, seemingly under his breath.

'No love lost between these two then...' Mathew thought to himself. but, of course, didn't say aloud. That would just be rude. And he was Canadian, thank you very much, that went against his national being.

Mathew nodded. "Thank you, sir." He said and strode over to the other side of the hallway and tapped on the man's desk lightly to grab his attention. "Pardon me, sir, I'm Mathew Williams, the new recruit. I was told you are the one meant to guide me around?"

The man looked up from his preening and Mathew was met with brilliant blue eyes, as clear as his beloved Turtleford lake back home. Mathew shook his head, internally. He really needed to quit his comparisons to people's eye colour soon. Way too distracting.

"Ah, yes, Mathew, is it Well let's go." The man grabbed a set of keys of his desk and led him to a door farther down the hallway.

Matthew shivered as they passed one particular painting. He could have sworn it turned its head to watch them go by.

"Here it is." Francis opened the door with a flamboyant flourish to reveal a doorway lost in the gloom, wayyyyy too dark to see anything through, even for his eyesight. Francis snaked his hand inside and flicked on the light and Matthew gasped, quietly, of course.

This had to be a door leading outside. For there, just feet away was a giant lake inside the doorway. Impossible, this door and this entire building to boot was in the middle of a city.

"Your first task," Francis said as he handed Mathew a walkie-talkie, "is to make it to the middle of the lake where there is an island and a person waiting there, should you be successful, using only this walkie-talkie to get there."

Mathew frowned. "But…how?" He asked.

Francis winked and smiled. "Press the call button and focus your will on making it fly. A rather innocuous looking device, right? We need things like this, and you have to learn how to use them to harness yourself without the use of spells or visible charms, talismans, or any other such non-modern amenities. We don't permit weak-willed people here. We need people who can fight the paranormal and win. We need people who can learn to fight using no crutches. This is a starting point to that. You will need to be strong to get to the island. Well Matthew, with that, I bid you adieu and good luck."

Francis smiled again and left the room, locking it behind him and leaving Mathew stuck and unsure on the shore of a massive lake seeming to stretch on for forever. With a full moon, that shouldn't be inside a building whose google photos showed only a medium sized building covered with a roof, seeming to snicker down at his dumb-founded expression as he stared down at the walkie talkie he still had clutched in his hand.

The walkie talkie hit the sand with a thump as his hand went numb and his ears started to ring. Mathew's gaze sharpened, and his eyes turned into vertical slits, the purple of his iris seeming to shine as it expanded and contracted with the activation of his power making his pupils contract and dilate crazily. Mathew bent down and picked the walkie talkie back up. It was time to fly, it seemed.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Surprised I'm actually half keeping to a schedule of regular uploads? SAME**

 **Please please please review, it makes me so happy and lets me know if a story is liked and on track to keep going with it. And, if you do review, please tell me especially what kind of pairing you want to see here. I'm sort of looking at the poll I put up on my profile...Do you guys want another RusCan (Russia and Canada)? **Red Velvet Pancakes/ 1P and 2PCanada? ** **PruCan (Prussia and Canada)?** Romanada {South Italy (Romano/Lovino) and Canada}? Or NedCan (Netherlands and Canada)? ******

********HUGS and Wuvs~********

 ** ** ** **North of the North********


End file.
